I Will Put My Faith and Trust in You
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are at the park at night having a wonderful time together when something tragic happens.  I cried while writing this just keep that in mind.  Songs used: 'Written In The Stars' and 'Enchantment Passing Through' both from Aida.


"Blaine- It's so dark."

"Take my hand. I'm right here. I'm right here."

"Blaine I love you."

"I love you too."

1 hour earlier

"This has been and amazing day." Kurt said gazing into Blaine's eyes.

They were sitting next to eachother on a park bench, fingers intertwined.

"We should do this more often. Just take little walks together." Blaine smiled at his beautiful boyfriend in the moonlight.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They both gazed up at the stars.

"Can I ask you something Kurt?" Blaine nervously asked.

"Anything, of course." Kurt said taking his head off of Blaine's shoulder so he could look at him.

"Well," Blaine began, "We've been together for almost a year now and we've been through a lot. You're everything to me Kurt. Everything. Without you…I don't know where I would be. You're talented, intelligent, hilarious and gorgeous… and I think that I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When high school is over, will you marry me Kurt Hummel?" Blaine nervously grinned.

Kurt froze. He was trembling. He felt his heart in his throat and it was beating so hard and fast it was starting to hurt his head.

"Kurt?" Blaine quietly said after a few seconds.

"**Blaine**!" Kurt screamed and threw himself into Blaine, causing them both to fly off the park bench.

Kurt pressed his chilled lips against Blaine's sending chills through both of their young bodies.

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him as they kissed, their hands exploring eachother bodies.

"I love you." Kurt said when their lips parted.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine hopefully asked.

"Yes! A million billion times _yes_!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine felt his stomach explode. He put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him.

"How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand, is it written in the stars…" Blaine softly sang looking into Kurt's blue-green eyes.

"Aida? That musical makes me cry so hard." Kurt said, "I adore that song though. Sing some more?"

Blaine blushed, "Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die, I will think or dream of you and fail to understand, how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for just a stretch of mortal time? Or some God's experiment in which we have no say. In which we're given paradise, but only for a day…" Blaine softly sang as he brushed Kurt's hair away from his face.

Kurt slowly leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly, "I will put my faith and trust in you."

Blaine half smiled, "That line kills me."

"Me too."

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and lay next to him. They both stayed silent for awhile, just looking up at the gleaming stars.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I never want to loose you. Promise you'll never leave me?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I promise. You hold my heart, I'm never leaving you."

"I wanted to ask something just-just don't freak out." Blaine looked over to Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head so Blaine kept going, " If you're ready, I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me?"

Kurt looked back up to the stars, thinking. Blaine could practically see all the thoughts rushing through his head.

"Right here? Under the stars and everything?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

" I'd love to Blaine." Kurt blushed as he moved in closer to Blaine.

Just as they were about to kiss, two dark, large figures came out of the darkness of the park.

"Who is that?" Kurt quickly whispered and clutched to Blaine's shirt.

"I don't-I don't know…"

"Hey faggots!" One of the large men yelled from a few feet away.

"_Blaine?_" Kurt frightfully said as they both scrambled to stand up.

"Where are you two going? We've been watching you for awhile, seems like something was just about to go down between you two." One of them said.

"Just leave us alone and we'll leave." Blaine said holding onto Kurt as tight as possible.

"No we have better plans." The larger one said as he tore Kurt away from Blaine's grip.

Kurt screamed, "Let me go!" as he got thrown over the bigger mans shoulder.

"Let him go!" Blaine yelled as he began to punch the man in the stomach.

"We see this homo at school everyday and he makes us sick. We're gonna end him" The man said pushing Blaine away.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Kurt said kicking his legs.

"Lights out Blaine." The smaller man said while raising his fist to punch Blaine.

"**WAIT!**" Blaine yelled. The man lowered his fist, "What are you going to do to him? Where is he taking him?"

"We're gonna stick him in that porta-potty over there and let it roll down the hill all the way to the river. Basically saying…we're drowning him." The big one said while he put his hand over Kurt's mouth and began to walk away towards to porta-potty.

"No!" Blaine screamed, "Wait! No please!" The smaller man held Blaine to the ground as he kicked and screamed.

He heard Kurt shrieked in the near distance.

"Take me too then! Please! I don't want to live without him. Please!" Blaine cried.

The man shrugged, "One less homo."

He dragged Blaine over to the porta-potty and threw him inside.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried and threw his arms around him.

"I'm not going to live without you!" He buried his head in Kurt's neck.

They heard the hard plastic door slam above them and some sort of lock click.

"We're locked in here!" Kurt panicked and hit his hands on the walls.

"Goodnight fags!" One of the men said.

Suddenly they were rolling. Violently knocking into one another and crashing into the walls. Then a giant splash followed by a deadly silence. Water slowly began seeping through the cracks of the porta-potty.

Blaine heard a soft cry coming from somewhere in the pitch-black darkness.

"Kurt, please don't cry." Blaine said reaching his arms out so he could find Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed as he wrapped himself in Blaine's arms.

Blaine held him tight around his chest.

"Why is this happening?" He whispered.

Kurt turned himself around so he was facing Blaine, although he couldn't see him. They could feel eachother's warm breath.

They felt the cold water up to almost their waists now.

"Blaine-It's so dark."

"Take my hand. I'm right here. I'm right here."

They laced their hands together and held them in between their close chests. They felt the water at their rib cages.

"Blaine I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine said as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die like this Blaine." Kurt sniffled.

"I'm just glad that I can hold you, and that we're together." Blaine said through muffled sobbed.

The water was almost at their necks now.

"We'll always be together Blaine." Kurt put his forehead to Blaine's.

"_Always_" Blaine repeated quietly.

They felt the water at their chins.

Blaine thought of Aida, how it was just like this. He squeezed onto Kurt's hands tighter.

"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us…" He softly sang.

"And no horizon we could not pursue…" Kurt sang back.

They both took their last breaths and sang, "We'll leave the worlds misfortunes far behind us… and I will put my faith and trust… in you…"


End file.
